Painful and lovely
by MythologyGirl2019
Summary: Percy's point of view on painful and beautiful events in his life.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened a year ago, when me and Annabeth were expecting a baby girl." I think we should name her Milly," Annabeth joked when we found out she was pregnant," What about… Emma?" My mom suggested. " Amelia! Amelia!" Estelle was screaming. All of those names were good but not good enough. If you ever thought preparing for a baby was easy, let me tell you- it's not. Just thinking of a name gave me headaches, the color to paint the walls also did. But, we only cared about the baby nothing else. Even though we had to move, it was worth it. We finally found a name we liked ' Cassandra Ella Jackson'. Annabeth was getting more nervous everyday about the baby. She was asking questions like will I be a good mother and stuff like that. On the day April 2, 2018 Annabeth had the baby girl. She had my green eyes, light brown strands of hair in other words, she was beautiful. On the third day we were able to come home. While we were driving back home, a pick-up truck crashed into the side of the car that Annabeth was sitting on. The only thing I remember is annabeth's scream, and baby cassandra crying in the back while the car flipped over.


	2. Chapter 2

" Annabeth! Cassandra!" I screamed. Then I noticed I was in a hospital bed. "Where are they?" I asked my mom that was sitting right next to my bed. " Honey, Cassandra's ok, Annabeth on the other hand…" " Hello, Mr. Jackson. It's nice to see you awake." "What happened to Annabeth?" I sobbed. " is in a deep coma and we are not sure if she will wake up.. On the other hand you baby girl is ok. Somehow your wife threw the little girl on your side of the car." I couldn't believe it, annabeth badly hurt, she saved cassandra all these thoughts were swirling in my head until the world turned black. The next thing you know, I was at my mom's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The word Death

"_She will probably die, there is hardly any chance she can make it…"_

" _The oxygen levels are becoming too low! Doctors hurry!"_

"_Sir you should probably leave this room,"_

"_Why?"  
_"_Because you have to understand,"_

"_Why do I need to leave?!"  
_"_ , really you need to leave. We can not risk you experiencing any mental or physical shock…"_

The nurse was right, I cannot risk experiencing a shock. That would not end too well. I never noticed how gloomy hospital waiting rooms are. Just the fact that they are quiet and the only sound you hear is the buzzing of the old fluorescent lights. You wait and wait, and while you are waiting for the news you build-up false hope that everything will be okay, later whatever comes along the way stings horribly. I hear a buzz. My phone is ringing, it's my mom so I answered.

"Hello, sweetheart. How's Annabeth's condition?"

The last three words stung horribly on the inside. I knew my mother was not trying to hurt me, but for some reason those words did. I just hung up instantly. I don't know what forced me to do it but I did. After that phone call, I just sat in silence, not even picking up the phone when it ringed.

"Mr. Jackson, we would like to inform you of your wife's condition. There is small hope for her survival, but the chances are very slim. She has fallen into a coma, which we predict could last two weeks or a year."

After some small talk with the doctors, I left. This time I took a cab, just for my own safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Mothers Apartment

When I arrived to pick up Cassandra, my mother was sitting in the living room with Estelle, Paul, and , wait why was here?! I know his daughter had gotten into a life-threatening accident, but I still didn't understand why he came.

"You didn't answer one phone call from us? You literally spent 2 days at the hospital, and didn't contact any of us!"

" Mom, I'm not 5 years old. Now can I pick up Cassandra?"  
"Percy you know that mommy didn't stop scolding you yet?"

"Wow, wild guess Estelle," I whispered

" This is great stress on you, you could have done something to yourself, or you yourself could have been hospitalized and we wouldn't have known!"  
" Can I please now pick up Cassandra…"  
"No!"  
"Mom, why can't I pick up my own child from your apartment?"

" Because I said so, and also what if you got into another accident? I can't trust you to drive anymore!"  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED." I stared at everyone in the room.

"And by the way….I took a cab."

"Oh... So in that case You can take Cassandra.


End file.
